the_cow_boxfandomcom-20200214-history
The COW Box Wiki
Bonjour-aroony, and welcome to the Galaxy! The COW Box is a calibration of numerous characters, locations and scenery in one universe (or perhaps more than one). The whole concept is based on mostly cartoon, creativeness and different personalities and artistic styles. Wacky humour too. Using this universe, I've been coming up the idea of stories too which I hope to post here in the future. I've been creating this kind of stuff around when I was 11, and has been growing and improving ever since. This whole wikia is under construction and as a personal note I am currently busy, so I hope to add more content whenever I'm free. What I'll be posting here is biographies or characters and settings, stories, artwork and personal comments about the project. NOTE: The content of this wikia may contain strong language for humourous purposes. A Photo 18.jpg A Photo 22.jpg A Photo 7.jpg A Photo 13.jpg A Photo 12.jpg The COW Box background.jpg Unfinished Ray Portrait.jpg A Photo 21.jpg Donkeyman Rodrigues Modification 2.jpg A Photo 6.jpg ''Message of the Day - 3rd of June 2014'' Message of the Day - Saved Logs It is 2014 this year. I've first formed this universe all the way back in 2009. 9 take away 4 equals 5... so... this year, is in fact, the COW Box's 5th Anniversary! ........Surprise!!! In all seriousness, when I have enough ideas and mental stamina, I'll try to add more to that. Whenever I am able, I have always been briefly editing bits and bobs of this wikia and adding new logos, images, pages, improving the navigation even. As a personal note, I am really fond of how the wikia logo turned out. I've created it all on PAINT.net based on the actual logo used for my COW Box comics. In my personal experience, I have so far completed some examinations (again, I HATE the word "exams") and there's more to come by the end of this month (Mathematics, Science, Film Studies - not too bad I guess). But guess what? It'll take a lot more than poorly-structured, badly-worded pile of crap paper to stop ME from editing THIS wikia and add MORE information, as slow as it takes! Related to the COW Box, I have began producing an episodic comic as a small celebration of the 5th Anniversary. Divided in 4 parts. Production is currently slow, but will speed up around mid Summer, and hopefully be done around late 2014 or early 2015. Each character within the universe will part some part in the comic as a whole. If able, I will take pictures of the best pages made and upload them here, or if possible, a photocopier. Although it'll be a long process, maybe photocopy the whole 4 parts of the comic? Decisions, decisions, decisions... Until then, Au revior :) OrbOfOrbitingOwls (talk) 17:07, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Characters